Communication networks of many varied types have been developed and deployed to provide for the communication of data. Communication networks can provide for communication by way of wired connection with communication stations, and other communication networks provide for communication by way of radio connections. Interconnectivity between networks provides for communication between communications stations connected to different communication networks.
For many, access to mobile and other radio communication systems is a necessary aspect of daily life. Cellular, and other analogous, radio communication systems, for instance, have been installed that encompass significant portions of the populated areas of the world. Communications are typically carried out in such systems through use of a portable wireless device that includes transceiver circuitry, which permits communication with the network of the communication system.
While portable wireless devices were first generally constructed primarily to provide voice communication services and provided only limited other functionalities, portable wireless devices often times are now constructed to provide application and data-intensive data communication services. Email, or other messaging, services are exemplary of a data communication service. Such messaging, as well as other data, services often times utilize a data store or database at which data is stored, available for subsequent retrieval.
Other devices, including devices that do not include radio transceiver circuitry, also provide for data storage and processing functionalities in which data stores or databases are created or otherwise utilized or manipulated with various applications.
Several types of portable wireless devices, for instance, are capable of storing and manipulating database data. Howsoever implemented, the data stored at a database of a device is formatted according to a formatting schema, typically a scheme in which a series of data records or entries are defined in which each data record or entry contains one or more data fields.
While conventional mechanisms are available by which to synchronize data stores, operational constraints inherent in the synchronization mechanism sometimes cause synchronization to be carried out in a less than ideal manner. For instance, data relating to similar applications or purposes can be stored in data stores that have different schemas. Synchronization of such data, among multiple data stores, would be difficult or face challenges without an intermediating mechanism that could correlate data among the multiple data stores and translate between the different schemas.
Various challenges, therefore, remain, with respect to synchronization of data stores, particularly those having disparate schemas. It is in light of this background information that significant advances of the present disclosure have evolved.